


Fail a Bet, Go on a Date

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bets, Deaf Clint Barton, Drabble, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Iron Man - Freeform, Treat, no secret identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: Tony should really know better. Reporters are absolutely that dumb, and he's going on a hiking date whether he likes it or not.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Fail a Bet, Go on a Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



“Yes.”

“No, Natasha.”

“Uh, _yes_ , Tony.”

Tony calls out, “Clint! Some dumb reporter wrote an article about how Iron Man is clearly dating Tony Stark. _I’m_ Iron Man, tell Natasha that doesn’t count as being in the news for dating someone other than her!”

Clint gestures for JARVIS to pause the TV, turns around and signs, “What?”

Tony repeats himself in ASL, but halfway through, Clint is already cackling and shaking his head. “Nothing in the bylaws says it’s gotta be logical, Tony! That totally counts.”

“See,” says Natasha, “you owe me another undercover date. Get dressed. We’re going hiking.”


End file.
